


That time of the year

by mistressterably



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr anon prompt<br/>The Doctor and Clara accidentally share a kiss and it triggers hormones changes in the Doctor, triggering a Gallifreyan mating cycle? causing the Doctor to become horny & confused, displaying affectionate & aggressive behaviors. Adult fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That time of the year

'Watch yourself, Clara!' The Doctor called out to her. 'I don't think that's a stable surface.' 

They had just managed to get away from some insectoid creatures and were heading back up the hillside towards the TARDIS. 'It's fine, Doctor. The rocks are a bit loose but they're holding up well.' 

The Doctor looked up at Clara's progress, dodging the shower of loose pebbles. Why does she have to insist on wearing those skirts and tights, he thought. Especially when he's going to be looking up them. And just why does she have to have a nice looking behind. He bit his lip and started up the hill behind her. 

'It's getting a bit slippy up here, Doctor.' Clara called down to him, grabbing hold of some scrubby brush to help herself up further. 

'Don't get too far ahead.' He warned her even as he tried to not stare up her skirt. Trousers only, he thought. He was going to have to block the wardrobe options for skirts. 'Watch your footing there, Clara! That one rock doesn't look set!'

'It's fine, Doctor!' Clara said confidently as she put her foot right on the rock he'd been looking at. 'See, it's fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..' Clara's words turned into a screech as her feet went out from under her. Sliding down backwards on her heels, her arms wind-milling to try to stop herself. 

'Clara!' The Doctor cried out as she was toppling backwards right at him. Her body fell against him tipping him down the hillside himself, scrabbling about he managed to get hold of her and kept himself facing upwards to brace her fall with his own body. 'UNH!' He grunted as he fell hard against the ground at the base of the hill. Clara was on top of him, her back against him. Sweet blessed stars, he thought to himself as she squirmed against him to turn over. 

'Doctor! Are you okay?' Clara managed to turn herself over to look down at him. Her knee caught him in the groin and he shot upwards, gasping in sudden pain and Clara's mouth was there and....

They kissed. 

And Clara didn't immediately pull away from him.

He felt himself jerk backwards from shock, his head connecting with a rock, cutting his scalp. Wide eyes, eyebrows shot right up, and he felt his cheeks overheat. 

'Clara,' He stammered her name. 'Off me please?' He didn't dare push against her just hoping she'd manage on her own. Worst case scenario flooded his brain. He'd already been thinking rude things about her, looking up her skirts. He knew that he was borderline. Way too borderline to peaking. Her taste was still on his lips and he could feel both hearts starting to beat faster and out of sync. 

'Doctor! I'm so sorry!' She managed to get off him without any further damage but she was grabbing at his hands next to pull him to his feet. He wanted to break the contact but she wasn't letting him go. Hormones were surging through his brain now. He could feel it. Nervously he began to brush the bits of gravel and dirt off his trousers. 

'S'ok.. it's okay.. ' He mumbled. 'Safer to go up that way.' He pointed to another path up a little further away. Clara nodded and they made it up the hill. As they walked he just stared at her rear. Stop looking, stop looking.. he tried to stop himself but he just stared and walked and .. stumbled, towards her, his hand on her rear. 'Sorry!' He tried to recover. Hearts out of sync still, he knew he would have to hurry and get her back home and try to make a quick escape. Best to take care of this situation alone.

Finally up on the crest of the hill, he pulled his jacket closed, doing the button up hoping to keep things under cover. Clara led him to the TARDIS and they were inside, but he was only getting worse. Licking his lips and swallowing hard, he started to fiddle with the console to get Clara home. How was he going to get her home with her spotting his peaking. With the time rotor in motion, he started to pace about, chewing his thumb and trying hard to not look at Clara.

Clara had disappeared to her room to change out of her dust covered tights and into just a longer skirt with no tights. He looked at her through his eyebrows and groaned. Please don't have knickers on, he thought to himself and then gulped at the thought. Why was he even thinking this way! Turning back to the console, his back to her, he tried to press his groin hard against the edge. Pain, yes pain! Ah, good, he tried to cut off his groan of temporary relief. To help dull his raging hormones, he dug his knuckle against one of the levers.

'Are you hurt, Doctor? You look pale.'

The Doctor, his knuckle white from the pressure on it, snapped at her. 'I'm fine! No thanks to you! Told you to not go up the hillside!'

'Whoa! Doctor!' Clara backed away at the glaring look on his face. 'I said I was sorry!'

He stammered at her reaction, and rubbed at his face. 'Sorry! Sorry!' He turned to Clara, apologetic. 'I didn't mean to be angry.' He reached out, touching her cheek lightly. She flinched away at first but he just stroked her with his fingertips. 'Sorry,' He whispered.

'Doctor?' Clara wasn't sure what to make of his behaviour. 'Did you hit your head too hard?'

'No, no. Just sore.' He said, his voice went husky. The Doctor's fingers continued to caress her cheek. 'You look lovely today, Clara.'

Clara reached up to touch his hand with hers. 'Doctor?' This was new to her. Him being affectionate.

'Lovely,' He repeated the word and his face moved closer to hers. She could sense something about him, something exciting, alluring, who was she kidding, it was as if he was practically oozing with sexual innuendo. Her lips parted as his lips neared her. 'Lovely body, lovely mouth, turning me on. You shouldn't do that to me.' His voice went from a purr to a growl and his hand from a light touch on her cheek moved to the back of her head, fingers lacing into her hair to hold her tightly. 'Shouldn't look so good in those tights, kissing me, so.. ' His breath was like a searing wind against her skin. 'hot.'

'Doctor, what are you.... ' Her hands were on his chests, at first to try and push him back from her, she wasn't ready for this but she was, she had no tights on. Why would she have left them off when she changed? His lips were moving to hers again, open and ready and then she was gripping his shirt to pull him closer. Their mouths pressed hard against one another and his hand held her firmly against him. His other hand dropped to her rear, large enough to practically cup it entirely it seemed and he ground her tight against his hardening member. Pulling from her lips, he licked them and then began to kiss her neck. His fingers dug hard into her cheek. 'You don't have to .. ' Her words were cut off as he kissed her again. 

He pulled back, looking at her with half closed eyes. 'I want to be rough. I want to feel you. Make you feel me.' His voice was low, rasping. 'All of me.' His tongue ran up her neck to her ear lobe, pulling it between his lips and sucking for a moment. Hands gripped her head as he stared right into her eyes. 'I want you.' 

Clara gasped, the words coming from him were like a hot poker driving into her stomach, firing her from inside. She responded, her hands twisting into his silvery grey mass of curls, biting his lip. Clara felts his large hands pulling at her skirt and she went for his trousers to unbuckle them. 

The Doctor groaned as he got her skirt up around her waist and then, oh blessed stars, she was naked under her skirt. His long fingers were between her legs, teasing her. He wanted her. He didn't care any more. The hormones raged through him like a runaway hyper-train. Hoisting her into his arms, he spun round and had her against the console. The rotor moved up and down in it's normal rhythm and unconsciously, the Doctor found himself helping Clara to unzip his trousers, pushing them down just far enough. Clara's gasp and moan as he pushed forward. 'Wet,' He murmured. 'Ready. Clara!' He was inside her. The pace of his thrusts, in and out just as the rotor moved. Trying so hard, so hard. The Doctor was moaning himself now as he held back. 

Clara's hands were under his layers of shirts, her nails dragging across his chest. The pain made him blink, enraging him. The pace quickened and she urged him on, digging into him. 'Doctor!' Her voice in his ear. Not in sync any more. He was driving hard into her, uncaring and selfish to peak. He had to now. No turning back. The smallest of voices telling him to not hurt her was being drowned out by the base drive to mate. Pounding harder and faster, the Doctor let go of his self-control. The guttural noise in his throat became a drawn out groan against her neck as he buried himself inside her, emptying his seed and his soul into her. 

She was whimpering partly from the pain, the force of his final thrusting had driven her hard into the console, but also from intense pleasure. Her body had responded to his and was pulsing around him, snaring him tight still. 

Breathing hard, the Doctor, drained and exhausted, looked at Clara. 'Oh Clara.' Gentle once more, he kissed her forehead softly. 'That wasn't meant to happen.'

Clara, face flushed from her orgasm and still trembling, moaned as he parted from her. 'Can that happen again? Soon maybe?' 

The Doctor looked at her, amazed at her response that she wasn't hating him. 'Heavens, yes.' He said, kissing her once more. 'Oh, yes!'


End file.
